


limits

by amaelamin



Series: kenvi tumblr prompts [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: RaKen smut please? Wonshik says he hates skinship but he's verrry handsy with Jaehwan, and sometimes, Jaehwan just snaps. Possibly (or not) based off the latest VIXX TV2 episode where Wonshik was searching for his pretzel... Between... Jaehwan's legs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	limits

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 29 jun 2016.

“Exactly how far are you willing to go with this?” Jaehwan asks bluntly, looking straight at him with a hard light in his eyes, and Wonsik doesn’t know if it’s a warning or a challenge. Jaehwan’s grip on his wrist is almost painful, arresting its further slide under the hem of Jaehwan’s shirt, and Wonsik’s fingers twitch on Jaehwan’s fever-warm skin, his own pulse skyrocketing. At the back of his mind he knew he was going too far, hands being a bit too bold since they’re alone together, but –

They both know what Jaehwan is talking about – never one for beating around the bush – and Wonsik hates that he’s so obvious, so needy; he can’t keep his hands off Jaehwan and everyone knows it. Worse, Jaehwan knows it, and it’s apparently time for a reckoning.

“I’m sorry, I-” Wonsik starts, but then Jaehwan splays Wonsik’s hand flat on Jaehwan’s bare stomach underneath his clothes, and Wonsik freezes.

“Don’t tease if you’re not willing to follow through.”

Wonsik falters terribly, because here it is – years of wanting and longing and Jaehwan, usually merely tolerant of or indifferent to Wonsik’s wandering hands, seems to finally be offering Wonsik a taste.

“Why are you doing this?” Wonsik asks, unable to look away.

“Why not?” Jaehwan counters. “You want me. I like being wanted.”

“I don’t-”

“Oh, please.” Jaehwan pulls Wonsik to him and the kiss knocks all sense out of Wonsik, unprepared and heart slamming in his chest. Jaehwan carelessly pushes away the ipad and earphones they were using together on Jaehwan’s bed and deepens the kiss, Wonsik fumbling for balance and head swimming – he never expected _this_ , never expected Jaehwan to acknowledge it or much less act on it; his cheeks are flaming. It’s true, Jaehwan likes being wanted – he lives on the adoration of fans and the other members, lives for the reaction he gets from Wonsik sometimes when he decides to tease back – Wonsik’s breath hitches.

“Hyung-” Wonsik breaks the kiss, heart sinking, and looks down to realise his hands have fisted in Jaehwan’s shirt. “Don’t – make fun of me-”

“Never,” Jaehwan answers, softer now, cupping Wonsik’s cheek in one hand. “Look… this offer isn’t going to stand forever. What do you have to lose?”

Wonsik stares and Jaehwan waits. Wonsik seems torn with indecision so Jaehwan moves closer slowly, gently tipping Wonsik’s chin up with one finger before kissing him softly, the total opposite to the first hard, searing kiss.

This, more than anything else, is what undoes Wonsik. Jaehwan’s lips moving caressingly on his and his scent and the feel of his body against Wonsik’s – Wonsik’s fingers tighten in Jaehwan’s shirt and he fights not to melt against Jaehwan as Jaehwan kisses down his jaw to his neck, burying his face there and inhaling deep. Wonsik knows Jaehwan likes how he smells.

The hands moving over Wonsik’s back are proprietary, and Wonsik shivers at Jaehwan’s confidence and how well Jaehwan knows him; kissing softly to open doors, firm hands to break down insecurity and resistance.

“How far are you willing to go?” Jaehwan murmurs into Wonsik’s skin once more, and Wonsik realises it isn’t an idle question. He pulls back and looks at Jaehwan, feeling cold air hit the damp skin of his neck where Jaehwan’s warm mouth has been. _Where Jaehwan’s mouth has been –_ Wonsik’s mind almost can’t process it. Jaehwan looks back at him steadily.

“What do you want?” Wonsik asks, voice breaking slightly. Jaehwan runs soothing hands up his back.

“This is your fantasy,” Jaehwan grins. “You tell me.”

Wonsik’s eyes flick to the door of Jaehwan’s bedroom and after a moment, gets up to lock it. Jaehwan’s eyes are twinkling when he gets back. “This is going in a direction I’m very interested in.”

Wonsik settles back on the bed, Jaehwan instantly reaching for him; Wonsik’s heart stutters. This is a one-time thing, Jaehwan’s made that clear, but Wonsik’s never going to stop dreaming of the way Jaehwan moved to pull him close.

Wonsik initiates the kiss this time, Jaehwan making a pleased sound low in his throat and matching him. Wonsik pushes hands into Jaehwan’s hair, indulgently feeling the thick softness of it while letting himself enjoy – there’s no question about relaxing – the unimaginable reality of Jaehwan kissing him. Jaehwan’s hands are impatient, roving now over Wonsik’s thighs and doing Wonsik’s head in by how close they’re coming to between his legs.

“Where’s my pretzel?” Jaehwan murmurs into Wonsik’s mouth, sliding his hands underneath Wonsik’s ass and down under his inner thighs. Wonsik laughs – he can’t help it – and Jaehwan keeps up his mocking search until his hand lands on Wonsik’s crotch, one finger running down the outline of Wonsik’s hard cock.

“Hyung,” Wonsik jerks and gasps, all laughter gone.

“Tell me what you want,” Jaehwan asks, kisses more urgent now.

“I want to go down on you,” Wonsik says in a rush, before he loses his nerve. Jaehwan looks at him in disbelief.

“You want to go down on _me_?”

Wonsik knows what he’s thinking – license to do anything and everything he’s ever wanted, to get the satisfaction and release he’s been craving, Jaehwan fully reciprocating, but instead of asking something for himself he wants to get Jaehwan off. What Jaehwan doesn’t understand is that it’s the privilege of being allowed to do something so intimate, to make Jaehwan feel good, that Wonsik’s after. He wants to hear Jaehwan’s pleasure, to make him feel how good Wonsik’s mouth on him is; he wants to watch Jaehwan lose his mind because of _him_ and no one else.

He just nods, and Jaehwan frowns for a moment. “Both at the same time, then, we can sixty-nine it-”

Wonsik has to take a breath at the image of Jaehwan swallowing his cock, but he shakes his head. “Let me do this for you.”

“Whatever you want, then,” Jaehwan grins, slow. “I’m definitely not complaining.”

Jaehwan pulls off his shirt and shorts and lays back without waiting for Wonsik to ask, and Wonsik stills a while. Jaehwan’s naked body is not a new sight to any of them, given his penchant for post-shower air-drying, but this close and offered up like this –

Wonsik puts out an adoring hand, starting at Jaehwan’s neck, and trails it down his chest and stomach to stop just above the tip of his cock, curved upwards. He takes it in his hand tentatively, feeling its warmth and weight, aware of Jaehwan’s eyes trained on his face.

Jaehwan’s beautiful. He always has been.

Wonsik moves to get between Jaehwan’s legs, Jaehwan immediately spreading his thighs to accommodate Wonsik with a total lack of embarrassment or self-consciousness.

Wonsik licks his lips, feeling Jaehwan’s fingers slide into his hair and grip.

“I’ve never done this,” Wonsik admits. “Or had it done to me, for that matter.”

“I’ll rectify that later,” Jaehwan tells him, shifting his hips and letting his head fall back. “Follow what I tell you.”

Wonsik takes the head into his mouth carefully, Jaehwan sighing at the contact. Wonsik licks slowly, getting used to the taste and the stretch of his lips around Jaehwan’s cock, the unfamiliar position of having to hold his jaw open. Jaehwan’s hand in his hair massages encouragingly. Wonsik’s heart is pounding.

“Lick down, don’t try to take too much at once. I know I’m pretty big.”

Wonsik can’t react to the self-satisfied smirk in Jaehwan’s voice, but if he could he’d be shaking his head. Wonsik quickly realises the more saliva he uses the easier the slide is, and he lets it get wetter as he bobs his head, still very careful.

“You can go faster.”

Wonsik is skeptical, keeping his lips tight around the head and moving his tongue in slow strokes against the underside. His jaw is already starting to ache slightly but he doesn’t dare open his mouth wider to go deeper, sure that he’s going to catch the sensitive head on his teeth.

“Wonsik,” Jaehwan says, and Wonsik raises his head off Jaehwan’s cock, wiping away a trail of saliva that begins to run down the side of his mouth as he does so.

“Stop being so careful.”

“But my teeth-”

“Won’t hurt me. Look, will you let-” Jaehwan stops, looking down his body at Wonsik. “Let me take control?”

Wonsik bites his lip, dropping his eyes, and the next thing he knows, Jaehwan’s sat up and kissing him in reassurance.

“It’s not you, baby, I just… I like it rougher and faster. I won’t come otherwise.”

Wonsik’s heart seizes up hard at the endearment, thinks how carelessly Jaehwan said it, and fully surrenders to the next kisses, calming and coaxing. _Too easy._

Jaehwan makes him sit on the edge of the bed, Jaehwan standing in front of him. Jaehwan cradles the back of Wonsik’s head with both hands, thigh muscles tensing underneath Wonsik’s hands.

“You need to tell me if you can’t take it, okay?” Jaehwan tells him, and Wonsik notes his quickened breathing. This is exciting him.

Jaehwan nudges his cock past Wonsik’s lips and slides it in and out of his mouth a couple of times to slick it up. Wonsik’s fingers dig into Jaehwan’s skin.

“Ready? Breathe in,” Jaehwan tells him, and then he thrusts into Wonsik’s mouth, holding his head still and bucking his hips shallowly. Wonsik gags immediately, Jaehwan’s cock going too far down his throat, and Jaehwan pulls out to let him catch his breath.

“You’re doing well,” Jaehwan says, voice gone low. “Open up.”

Wonsik parts his lips obediently for Jaehwan’s cock once more, and this time Jaehwan doesn’t go as deep but he takes longer to pull out, fucking Wonsik’s mouth till he moans. Wonsik’s nails are going to leave marks on Jaehwan’s thighs, and Wonsik likes the thought of it – little crescent shapes like tattoos for him to look at in the coming days and remember this isn’t all a dream.

Jaehwan fucks his mouth like this and it’s all Wonsik can do to hold on, feeling every moan and gasp go straight to his own cock. Jaehwan’s cock scrapes the side of his teeth once – his jaw going slack slightly with fatigue – and the ragged groan that escapes Jaehwan has Wonsik pushing forward of his own volition to take Jaehwan deeper. It takes a while for him to force himself to relax his throat but once he can Jaehwan buries his cock in Wonsik’s mouth and Jaehwan’s knees nearly buckle.

There are tiny tears leaking out the side of Wonsik’s eyes from the gagging and his jaw is aching like hell but Jaehwan is going to pieces because of his mouth and Wonsik can’t stop the electrifying thrill racing through him with every moan and gasp and half-garbled word of praise. This is because of _him_ , because of _his_ mouth and tongue and throat.

Jaehwan comes in his mouth, cock pulsing on Wonsik’s tongue and bitterness in the back of Wonsik’s throat. Wonsik swallows around Jaehwan’s softening cock, suckling softly to clean him up and to savour the taste of Jaehwan left on his tongue.

Jaehwan drops to his knees on the floor, and falls forward boneless into Wonsik’s lap, Wonsik starting to feel slightly self-conscious yet greatly enjoying this display of satisfaction. “Fuck,” is the only thing he says, drawing out the word sensuously, body languid and contented and voice richly pleased. His cheek is resting directly on Wonsik’s painfully-hard cock, and after a second Jaehwan nuzzles into Wonsik’s crotch, Wonsik’s hands in his hair and on his shoulder jerking.

Jaehwan turns his head so he can look up at Wonsik, and his eyes are bright. “Let me thank you.”

*


End file.
